


Pi Day and Other Important Holidays

by kitkatt0430



Series: Hartmonfest2019 [12]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Hartmon Fest 2019, Holidays, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatt0430/pseuds/kitkatt0430
Summary: Cisco and Hartley celebrate the holidays together.Hartmon Fest 2019  – Mar 1st - holidays





	Pi Day and Other Important Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Another set of 5+1 stories. These are all unrelated, in case of confusion.

_**One (Pi Day)** _

Pi Day is the first holiday after Cisco and Hartley start dating.  Cisco doesn't quite realize how seriously Hartley takes that day until he shows up for work wearing a [burnout cardigan with pi themed polka dots](https://svahausa.com/collections/pi-day/products/pi-polka-dots-cardigan?variant=19575817142359) and several pies he'd apparently spent the evening before baking.  He then proceeds to help HR decorate the speed lab with, amongst other things, pi themed streamers and glitter.

It's quite possibly the gayest Cisco has ever seen Hartley act and, despite wanting to be annoyed that yet another holiday is throwing up all over STAR Labs, Cisco finds Hartley's behavior ridiculously endearing.  And then Cisco tries some of the pecan pie.  It's so good.  Sinfully good and baked from scratch and Cisco wants to keep this gloriously adorable and ridiculous man all to himself.  (And also not share the pie with Barry.)

"There's more at home, if you come with me tonight," Hartley purrs in Cisco's ear and, hell yes, that is what Cisco's evening plans are now.

* * *

_**Two (April Fools Day)** _

"Okay guys," demands Barry.  "Where are my clothes?"

"Clothes?"  Hartley echoes innocently.  "It looks like you're wearing them to me."

Barry's eyes narrowed and he glared at the duo.  "I know you had Wally steal my clothes and the suit while I was showering."

Cisco shook his head and glanced in amusement at Hartley.  "I have no idea what you're talking about.  Hartley's right, though.  You are wearing clothes."

"Not my clothes," Barry objects petulantly and Hartley snickers, earning a baleful glare from the speedster.

"But they've got your symbol on them," Cisco insists, mouth twitching with the effort not to break out in a ridiculous grin.

In fact, Barry is wearing Flash themed everything.  A red t-shirt with the Flash emblem on it, red pajama pants covered in little stylized lightning bolts, and Flash slippers - all official Flash merchandise for which the proceeds went to charity.

"You guys suck.  I'm going to call Iris and ask her to bring me something I can actually wear outside without being completely embarrassed."  Barry wandered off with a huff.

"Happy April Fools Day," Hartley calls after him in amusement.  "Also, you might check the cortex."

Cisco just cracks up.  Because Barry's clothes are not in the cortex.  But a lot more Flash themed merchandise is.  (Barry's real clothes should be back in the locker room by now, along with Barry's phone.)

* * *

_**Three (Star Wars Day)** _

"May the Fourth be with you," Cisco greets Hartley when he wakes.

Hartley groans and rolls over, burying his head under the pillows.

"Aw, come on Hart, that's no way to start _Star Wars_ Day."

Peeking out from under the pillow, Hartley grumbles, "no prequel movies this time or... or...." he frowned.  "I will think of an adequate threat when I'm more awake."

Cisco kissed Hartley's nose.  "No prequels.  Originals only, I promise.  And... maybe the Thrawn trilogy in audiobook form?  The guy who reads those does a spot on Han Solo, it's eerie.  And the voice he does for Talon Karrde makes him sound like Antonio Banderas."

Hartley slowly creeps out from under the pillow.  "Millennium Falcon waffles for breakfast?"

"Yesssss!"

* * *

_**Four (Love Note Day)** _

Cisco finds the first note on his bathroom counter.   _I love when you let me brush your hair._

The second note on the kitchen counter.   _I love the way you pout when you burn the chicken._ Cisco is pretty sure that pout is on his face now.

The third is on his lab table at work.   _I love the intensity on your face when you work._

The fourth is taped to his Vibe suit.   _I love the way this hugs your ass._   And Cisco snickers but finds a fifth note with his Vibe glasses.   _I love the way you face your fears._

"Okay, what's with all the notes," Cisco asks, walking into Hartley's lab.

Hartley pulls Cisco close and kisses him tenderly before murmuring in his ear, "September twenty-sixth is love note day.  I bet you haven't found them all yet."

* * *

_**Fifth (Public Sleeping Day)** _

Hartley yawned and then leaned against Cisco, closing his eyes.

"Uh, Hart, what are you doing?"  Cisco asked, bemused.

"It's February twenty-eighth," Hartley replied, snuggling closer.

"Yeah.  And?"

"It's public sleeping day.  So while we're stuck out here doing nothing, I'm going to nap."

"This is just an excuse for your insomnia catching up to you, isn't it?"  Cisco paused, then added, "also you'd be more comfy with your head in my lap so just lay down already."

Hartley snickered and did as told.  "Look it up.  You'll see.  Public sleeping day.  It's a thing."

Cisco pulled out his phone and checked google.  Public sleeping day was indeed a thing.

* * *

_**Plus One (Wear Pajamas to Work Day)** _

"Um... so why are you two dressed like that?"  Barry finally asks.

Cisco bounces cheerfully, clearly proud of his Flash themed pajamas, robe, and slippers.  "It's April sixteenth, Wear Pajamas to Work Day."

"I lost a bet," Hartley says, clearly less pleased with his set of Flash themed pajamas, robe, and slippers.

"Ahem."  Cisco elbows Hartley lightly and he rolls his eyes.

"It's Wear Pajamas to Work Day," Hartley says in a faux bright tone.  Then, back to a much flatter voice, repeats, "also, I lost a bet."

At which point Cisco gives up on Hartley and sends him to go change.  Caitlin, at least, seems happy when she wanders in wearing the pajamas Cisco convinced her to wear the day before.

Of course, Caitlin's pajamas are all _Frozen_ themed in Frost's honor.  (Frost won't admit it but she's absolutely thrilled to be wearing all the snowflakes.)

"There are pajamas for you too, Barry, if you want to join in."

"I, uh, I think I'll pass."


End file.
